


Unnecessary Goodbyes

by HPFangirl71



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling like a third wheel and in the way, Al readies himself to leave his brother's home. Written for a prompt left by my dear friend vexed over at the bunny pen at Live Journal.</p>
<p>Story is slash and incest related so Please Don't Flame!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



**Unnecessary Goodbyes by HPFangirl71**

Al had seen it coming, had known he’d have to eventually move out of the small cottage that he and his brother shared. He just wish it hadn’t happened so soon, they’d had so little time to share since he’d gotten his body back. He hated having to leave Edward, especially with how deep his feelings were for the man but it was those feelings too that were pushing him toward the door. He couldn’t let Ed be unhappy out of his own wretched selfishness…

He’d been watching his brother the past few months since he’d begun dating his dashing commander. He and Roy had much in common and they seemed always to be sharing a multitude of secrets that Al wasn’t privy to. He saw the way Roy looked at Ed; saw the look of contentment that came over his face when he thought no one was looking. He was truly happy with Al’s older brother and Alphonse knew it was his duty to see that they remained happy, together.

Saying goodbye was going to be hard…

“Ed… we need to talk” 

Edward turned to face his baby brother whose voice was a mere whisper upon the quietness of the room. He turned and saw the suitcase grasped tight in the man’s right hand and sudden dread overcame him.

“What’s the bag for?” he questioned in a demanding tone of his brother.

“That’s what we need to talk about” Al said in that soft gentle way that was completely his own.

Ed stepped forward, narrowing the gap between them and Al almost lost the courage to continue speaking.

“I’m moving out. I’ve procured a place on the other side of town. You and Roy can have this house to yourselves now.” 

“Like Hell you’re moving!” Ed screeched as he physically grabbed his little brother, pushing him up against the nearby wall.

Al was taken aback at the desperately angry tone his brother was displaying. He was shocked by the fierceness gleaming within his golden eyes. He’d expected a bit of a protest from his brother but this was over the top, even for Edward.

“I have to go… I’m in the way… You and Roy can’t go forward because of me” Al insisted.

Ed chuckled in a maniacal way that confused Al. His grip relented only slightly as Al continued talking.

“I love you enough to leave. I want you to be happy brother”

“Then you’ll stay” Ed said in response.

It was then that he did the unthinkable, his lips pressed hard against Al’s in a most un-brotherly fashion. Al gave a surprised squeak as his brother’s tongue pressed insistently against his bottom lip Finally Al gave in and opened himself up to Ed’s slow languid kiss, reveling in the feel of the man’s tongue entangling with his own. The kiss lasted but a moment but it was every dream Al had ever had and so much more…

“Brother…?” he questioned hesitantly.

“Oh Al… you are the reason I can’t move forward with Roy but it’s not because you’re in the way silly. I love you and I’d be miserable if you left me…”

Ed’s arms encircled Al’s waist and their lips again met in a lingering kiss that was filled with tender sweetness. When they parted this time, Al’s own fingers reached out to caress his brother’s face in a gesture of love.

“Then I won’t leave” he whispered.

Ed smiled with happiness, pulling his brother into a hug that left him practically breathless. Finally the truth was out in the open, he’d figure just how to tell Roy later…


End file.
